


Derivation

by Princ3OfCrim3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3OfCrim3/pseuds/Princ3OfCrim3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of three weeks, things have not been the same between Bruce and Tony. What is it and why cannot they remember and can Phil help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collision Theory

**War.** A conflict carried on by force of arms either between nations or between parties within a populist; warfare, as by land, sea, or air...Credited to the good ole book next to the Bible, the dictionary. However, words formulated in black and white fail in comparison of the true depth of War. The continuous shrills of warheads flying over a soldier’s head; profoundly drowning out the erratic beat of a heart, crudely, mimicking a Congo drum. Whilst, the eyes of that same soldier scared shitless, captures a mosaic of reds and oranges: exemplifying the bountiful amount of explosions that rumbles throughout the ground like an earthquake enough to agitate the soul. Excluding the specifics in the means of causalities, it was safe to say that bodies were plentiful and flourished the land.

This was something that Agent Coulson faced with on a daily basis. However, the crude imagery torn to primary colors of black and white as he read recent reports that had transpired over the last three weeks. Nothing as harsh of multiple slaughter; yet, it was still stimulating as each Avenger had promised to keep low…There was a sighting of a big green monster in the exotic location like Brazil; chasing a small illumination that is immersed of metal, illustrating a great deal of damage by ruining buildings and literally, the Earth itself with each jump.

The well-suited male had narrowed his eyes in mere concentration as he tried to piece these random reports together. Maybe, something he had missed; possibly, a hidden agenda these two were up too. However, his train of thought halted by the sudden knocks at his office door and without much effort; he granted whoever wanted access with a simple ‘ _Yeah._ ’ Whilst, his left hand had caressed his newly shaven chin, depicting the senior agent in mid-thought. Although, he was lost in the verbal outline of whatever had transpired for three weeks; Tasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow had seek his company. Their conversation was brief considering the fact that Coulson was surprised to see her within his office in the first place. They discussed before the reports that Tony had took Bruce to a low scale bar and the ordeal consequently resulted in a drunken brawl.  
Coulson had licked his lips, and remained glued into the files, before he looked up at the vixen that seemed confused and a bit lost like he was and that…did not sit well with him. Eventually, the two agents had come to terms that they needed to speak with both Dr. Banner and Tony Stark about what happened three weeks, prior. If he did not remember, then they must discuss what he did remember…simple. In due time, Coulson and Romanoff had went their separate ways of searching for their key witnesses. However, before the curvaceous spy had left his office; Coulson took the lead on reassuring the red-haired beau that she would not encounter the Big Guy and that alone had made him smile as he remembered a sudden lax of her shoulders.

Eventually, after organizing the numerous files among his desk, Agent Coulson had set off in the direction of his awaiting jet among the Hellicarrier; the destination was set for Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

  


#### Rio de Janeiro, Brazil _1100 hours_

  


_“…what the Hell?”_

Dr. Bruce Banner mentioned in a tired tone that could not have been higher than a whisper. The Brazilian sun was not too kind to his coffee-hued eyes as the scientist hurriedly shielded them with his hands. However, during that action the slightly hung-over male noticed a slight jerk that occurred along his bare chest; Bruce uncovered his eyes and speculated the circumstances. Again, the scientist found himself uttering the vulgar inquiry as he noticed his extremely defined form that has been kindled from the sun over the years, exposed, and enveloped within an equally depiction of a sleeping situation…Tony Stark.

This is when being the first to awaken from a drunken stupor that seemed to last a lifetime has its advantages.

Bruce expelled an irrational groan from his parted lips as he tried to think what had occurred the night before—anything—to remind him of how he got…here... and to his aggravation, that noise had provoked his bunkmate. Tony started to fidget with the silken sheets that scantily clothed their legs by kicking them off and without missing a beat; the playboy wrapped his arms around Banner muttering the following with a grunt: “Mm, give daddy five more minutes.”

Of course, this stroke a cord with the beneficiary of such crass language, the imprisoned scientist mouthed: ‘ _…no._ ’ before he started his search for his glasses by ineffectively plundering the night stand beside him and in between the glances around him to figure out his surroundings. The unthinkable happen along the lines of cliché as Tony’s petals adjoin the pleasantly toned foundation of Bruce’s abs, unexpectedly. “…Mmngh,” was the equally astonishing response catered from a fully aroused Bruce as his body jerked in a way a man in this sort of situation should not have reacted; his swollen manhood twitched and at that moment he hastily reached for his glasses that seem lodge underneath a nearby pillow.

“T—Tony!” Bruce mentally cursed as he stumbled over the following male’s name; whilst, making the effort to sit up and haul off his sexual fiend of a friend. It became apparent after a few hard pushes and even a strike to one of Tony’s shoulders that the man was indeed a heavy sleeper when alcohol was involved. Since all that had attained was another murmur to wait. “Tony, I can’t wait!” The weary scientist pushed up his glasses along the bridge of his nose, before he fell back among the bed; all he accomplished was Tony being dangerously close to his pelvic area and having the others body heat cradling his prominent erection was not practical.

“…Alright.” He started his one-way conversation by reaching down to grasp a handful of Tony’s hair and hoist the playboy away from his arousal cradled within the crook of the anti-hero’s neck. “Come on, get up…let me go.” This was starting to become ridiculous and when Bruce elevated his hips in the means to give him leverage that instantaneously revved up Tony in a way he did not anticipated.

The highly intoxicated philanthropist had rolled them both over in a way that Bruce’s knees plant on each side of his head and it made the inhibitor of the Hulk vulnerable and even more so as Tony whispered; “…Daddy’s up, alright?” The inquisition left little to be said as the speaker had re-strengthened his grasp around his unaware partner’s waist; nearly anchoring that position of having Bruce’s swollen member frivolously caressing Tony’s facial features, stroking his chin and later leaving lucent evidence of the others excitement among his goatee. “H-Hey…that’s not—“ Bruce silenced himself in mid-sentence as he felt his heartbeat suddenly flourish and that alone was a red flag within its own right as he was provoking the Other Guy. He did not want to harm Tony nor the other occupants of this…hotel…he just wanted space.

Even though, that was a small request; it seemed like a tall order for the tinkering engineer that was poised in between the quivering scientist splayed legs; embellishing his touch along the bare muscular limbs of perfection, splaying his fingers, burrowing his dull nails within the ample sized flesh of Bruce’s ass. Soon enough, Tony’s muses entered into the realm of invasive as he parted his tainted lips moistened from such excitement from his collaborator above and deployed the tip of his tongue along the incline of such an enthusiastic vessel before him. A small groan had left from the curly haired hero that trembled more from the inner demon he was trying to push back in the closure of his mind. Nonetheless, it was difficult, when one was receiving fellatio at a desired pace. “…shit…shit.”

A colorful choice in a mantra that wantonly spilled from Bruce’s semi-moistened lips as he closed his eyes, tightly, whilst, grasping the sheets beneath him as his tempter continued to swallow him whole; inch by inch. The heat from Tony’s mouth was hypnotically euphoric. In view of the fact that it is such a sinful vice to occur; how unbelievably crass all of it was to have his best friend to repetitiously fill his pallet with his enthusiasm as some sort of religious was…”Fuck!” In the midst of trying to construct what was left of his tolerance of holding back the Hulk, it left Bruce unaware of Tony’s persuasion as the man fondled his entrance with his middle digit before pursuing to venture within such an unyielding orifice. The wicked sensation of astonishment and pain was enough for the burly scientist to invoke a change that was primal as he sprung, arching his back, growling.

Once more, Bruce called onto Tony and his tone was not kind; it mirrored the beast that he viciously tried to keep buried within him and as he opened his eyes, he could see within the disorientating reflection of his glasses the vibrant emerald hues of the Hulk. Yet, this would of have alarmed anyone that in the proximity of a ticking rage bomb, Tony seemed indifferent about the situation as if it happened, prior. In fact, it merely urged him to quicken his musings and undergo the vulgar ambiance of his suckling and the visual constriction of Bruce’s muscles; the lively scientist succumbs to his primal desires and claims his personal cloud nine with a Hulk-like roar.

Underneath, the frantic thrusts of his partner riding out his orgasm; Tony cautiously slipped in another digit inside of the other before he retracted his fingers all together, whilst, managing to obtain all that was given to him in each hurried thrust. Eventually, the playboy tire of the tediousness of being face fucked and pushed Bruce off him as he rolled to sit on the edge of the bed, slicking back his ravenous strains with one hand and occupying the other with the thick substance of the panting male behind him. Until, he unpleasantly palmed the meagerly lain sheets with the contents.

“Morning,” was Tony’s gruff response; still unable to meet Bruce’s eyes as his head was pounding and the current lockjaw was not a walk in the park either.

“…Y-Yeah…M-Morning…” breathed Banner as he glared at Stark’s back with his emerald hues, before he decided to take another breath and close his eyes; in order to calm the fuck down.


	2. An Unhealthy Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD has caught up with the science duo and things are not what it seems. Agent Coulson has some troubling thoughts about losing his current obsession.

Undergo, the slight stimuli of the air magazine that portrayed the exciting and thriving sites of Rio de Janeiro; Agent Coulson took the opportunity to linger his hazel gaze among the breathtaking scenery, below that illustrates such electrifying hues of sapphire embossing the neutral structure of greens and browns that developed the rocky mountains around the bustlingly conurbation.

Agent Coulson could not shake the thoughts that flooded his mind about the scientific duo that always cause an array of chaotic despair in their quakes. Even as he continuously stared at the visual aid in his hands, before habitually adjusting the black tie that loosely hung from his neck; squirming beneath blazing sun along with his seductress of a partner. Who, sauntered next to him with a small smile as if she knew something that he did not. 

“What did I miss? If I am not mistaken, we are on a mission to separate the idiot and a time ticking rage bomb.” Mentioned the suited agent as his dark frames reflected a desired gem like the Black Widow, whom was exemplify with the embrace of electrifying hues of sapphire from the beaches in the distance as well its lively inhabitants.   
The stunning red haired motif of perfection gave a slight shrug before she spilled her thoughts: “A cute idiot.” That comment came to no surprise towards the bespectacled agent that merely gave a small smile of his own. Coulson knew of the brief time Natasha had shared with Stark and it was to be expected. She was beautiful and he was well…Tony Stark. 

“Of course, how could I forget?” Phil spilled in a playful sarcastic tone; not leaving much pause for a follow up conversational piece. Continuously, the highly respected pair of SHIELD agents wondered along the strip of one of many well-known beaches that lead towards their destination to theoretically pull their trouble making heroes by the ears and have a long talk with them. Whilst their neared the hotel, which, had fairly large Hulk made crater adjacent to it that was now fawned upon by children as a kiddy pool. Natasha continued to push the professional boarder by speaking with her friend, a little longer. 

“Don’t tell me you are jealous that I got the billionaire and you have his nerdy best friend?” It was a playful comment, sure, that fell from ruby red lips. However, as that comment ventured towards Coulson’s personal comprehension, he shortly paused, wiping beads of sweat off on the back of his neck. “There’s nothing to be jealous about…we all have freewill.” Another interruption to the Russian’s probing, although, he did not leave the conversation one-sided as he held the door open for the beauty. “From my understanding we are free to seek others for that special attention…” In return Natasha shook her head as she did not understand the on and off again affiliation with her friend Phil and Bruce.  
“I guess it’s back to work then.” Not waiting for a reply, Natasha left the following agent with his thoughts as she spoke with the customer service rep about their dangerous inhabitants. Phil had thought over his own words, before he ran a hand through his shortened tresses; the man of scientist, Dr. Bruce Banner was someone he viewed out of his reach, very much like his child hood hero, Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Therefore, he did not complained whenever he received that ‘special’ attention from anyone that cared to show it his way. 

Although, the visual he had received was not the one he had expected to witness. It felt like a ton of bricks fell upon him, a crude reminder that he was not everyone’s forte as he and Natasha witnessed a nude Bruce Banner entwined within colorless sheets; a hand over his face, breathing rapidly, possibly trying to calm down the beast inside. Whilst, his companion, Stark, was off showering, evident to the sound of the rushing water and steam pooling from the bathroom, nearby. Coulson found himself taking a step back from the scenario before him; not wanting to jump to any conclusions or accept the truth. However, Tasha notice his hesitation and pushed him further into the room as she made her appearance known in the lavatories, shutting the door behind her, promptly, leaving Phil to ponder over a statement he provided to her, prior.

_You have the big guy, remember?_

“I have the big guy…” He whispered to himself as he brought his hands to smooth out any imagined wrinkles as he neared the nude male that started to stir; perhaps, finally, realizing his personal space was invaded once again. In reply to such a instinctual response, the agent licked his lips, before he mentioned the following:  
“Dr. Banner, promptly I need you dressed and to remove yourself from this room. I’ll be waiting by the elevator…I suggest you don’t keep me waiting.” Once, he heard a soft, ‘ _okay._ ’ Phil pushed his sunglasses further upon his nose and left the room; leaving his giggling partner with a horny Stark…

**Elevator 1630 hours**

There it was. The unsettling tension between two men that has seen Earth through troubling times; however, with the exception that one has saw the other in the buff. Agent Coulson had cleared his throat, whilst, straightening out his sunglasses among the bridge of his nose. It left the following occupant within the elevator, Dr. Bruce Banner, shift uncomfortably among the slowly descending lift. The curly haired scientist took a moment for himself by licking his lips as he looked down at his shoes; noticing the slight scuff among the murky shaded material, before expelling a hefty sigh. “It wasn’t my fault…” Bruce started, whilst, flattening out the wrinkles within his salmon hued dress shirt before reassuring the grip among his black suit jacket. 

“I know.” The senior agent of SHIELD mentioned, clasping his left hand among his right wrist, before he leaned back on the balls of his feet. Agent Coulson, a man of few words, and currently, Bruce realized how distressing that could be at times. It was not new, however, from the very beginning when the relationship or lack of one had flourished. They knew then, the results from their sudden friendship could truly be a test of the other’s patience. Since, too much of a good thing can be a bad thing, as they were too similar in so many ways. Besides Coulson could not hold a grudge against the other male as they had an understanding to seek others for attention. 

“—I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be, Dr. Banner.”

A small smile adorned the handsome features of the inhibitor of the Hulk and without a second thought; he leaned over and pressed a miniature kiss along the senior agent’s lips. It was sudden and genuine as the notion was acknowledge well from the recipient as the scientist heard a gasp, before witnessing a small conception of a smile. Although, when Bruce took that as a gesture to go in for another peck: Coulson instantly, turned away from him. Which, stunned the taller male and before he could mentally kick himself. Bruce heard a muffled ‘ _sorry_ ,’ then jolted back from the shock of the emergency button pressed. Yet, the impact was alleviating, as he did not blow it with the well-suited agent that stood before him.

“—I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be, Agent Coulson.”

Instantaneously, the spoke upon male smiled as he backed himself in the nearest corner within the petite sized shaft and without missing a beat. Banner followed, dropping his suit jacket upon the floor. Whilst, folding up his glasses and placing them within his pocket with one hand the other immediately planted above Coulson’s head.   
“What’s on your mind, Dr. Banner?” The bespectacled SHIELD agent mentioned as he casually leaned his head back against the jarring ivory that exemplifies the cheap plaster underneath the halogen bulb that flickered hastily, above. It allowed the hovering off duty hero to spy upon his reflection and after, a lopsided smile, Bruce removed the hindering reflective obstacle and later stuffs them within Coulson’s suit pocket. “…I was wondering if I kiss you…would you try to run away, again?”

A small chortle was the answer towards that inquiry.

“There’s only one way to fin—“ 

Hushed by the lips of a modern day Einstein, Agent Coulson, closed his eyes and marveled among the raw intensity of such a kiss. The infatuation behind gentle caresses that gratifies pathways in the region of his mouth and the nape of his neck left him, shivering with excitement; ignites a possibility that he had Bruce in his reach, again. Even at the cost of being irresponsible in such a crass way in a method of public transportation. The constant strum of the man’s fingers trickling down his frame, easily removing the fabric restraints in between them like a beautiful sonata of brisk, yet, and curt strokes of a former cellist he used to know. Things seem to blur and consequently fade away in assemblage of a mischievous harmony. The inoperative agent continued to withstand the constant assault among his frame that riddled him with miniscule pangs of bliss that his heart started to thump wildly within his chest and the resonance of each beat echoed within his ears. It was so loud and off-putting that Coulson lacked the sudden switch in gears from his partner, before him. If it was not for the abrupt clamor of his zipper that stained the lustrous atmosphere in between them and the devilish satisfaction it had upon his, harden member, which, eagerly reap the rewards of freedom by twitching ever so slightly. 

A small curse had escaped from Phil’s lips as he squirmed beneath the obsessive plucks of his maestro’s nimble fingers as he palmed down his erection through his black boxer-briefs; crudely, teasing the poorly stacked statue of tolerance as his supercilious composer casually dragged his dull nails over the outline of his prominent flesh. His collaborator was indeed detail orientated. However, this was neither the time nor the place for such foreplay. 

“…Dr. B-Banner.” Stressed the impatient agent, whom dared to linger his coffee hues along the inhibitor of a time ticking rage bomb with gritted teeth, whilst, the called upon male merely smiled and crudely nestled the tip of his nose within the russet nest among his pubis before flicking the tip of his tongue along the base of Coulson’s thick vessel. 

“…h-hurry along now. We cannot fret, any longer.”

Another chortle answered the statement at hand. Bruce knew this was not the time to express his sexual habits. However, it was discouraging to think he was not able to dissect his partner’s willpower. He was a scientist after all; nurturing a curious mind was his profession. 

“Mm, yes sir...I will not keep you waiting.” Mentioned the towering scientist, deliberately humming out his desire, whilst, gazing down at his partner in crime with emerald hues that illustrates the true strain between himself and the ‘other guy’. Even though, impatience had struck their lust-filled atmosphere. The unruly haired individual had enough time to benefit from the little things as he unravels the outer layers of a beautiful ornamentation for his fellow enthusiast. Hastily, Bruce fumbled along the fastenings among his shirt before he yanked at the tails of the vibrant cloth; viciously, exposing the muscular and sun-kissed foundation, beneath. In the midst, of unbuckling his trousers and pushing down his boxer-briefs, soon, allowing them pool around his ankles. Bruce leaned over and smothered his lips against the fragile looking agent’s neck, whilst, grasping the pale long limbs of his companion and wrapped them around his waist. 

Once more, a curse had soured the atmosphere and it was from the current aggressor of the two men, Dr. Banner. Agent Coulson did not bother to berate the man. Since, Bruce was dealing with an internal battle of keeping his heart rate under control with some type of breathing exercise that was inadvertently hardening his core; a way to keep the ‘other guy’ at bay by inhaling and exhaling curtly, contracting his muscles. Ultimately, allowing his attached collaborator to experience his progress by curling his thighs, tighter, around his waist before occupying his hands with the task of entangling his skillful digits within his Adonis’ tresses; taking it upon himself to whisper sweet nothings, that was mischievous jeering, alongside Bruce’s ear. 

“…it’ll be a real shame to ruin this moment with your fear, Bruce.” The older male sealed his comment with a small kiss along his lover’s temple. Although, the response to his words was not what he had anticipated; the troubled shell of a man combating within flashed vibrant hues among Phil and admittedly, if looks could kill, that would have been the end for the senior agent. Straight away, Phil paled and went on the defensive by licking his lips, briskly, and allowed his head to falter against the fixture beneath him; whilst, closing his eyes and starting to unravel the tightened hold he had on the following man’s hair. It was a safe assumption that this encounter was no longer happening and genuinely, this was a stalemate. 

“Look at me.” The command was low and nearly undistinguishable that the deflating inoperative field agent had underestimate the authority behind it and continued to mull over the situation of Bruce’s tolerance that the sudden grasped of his windpipe went unnoticed until that familiar commotion of asphyxiation had struck home. Immediately, Phil tensed and placed his own hold around the teetering scientist’s neck before realizing that was a bad course of action and focused his line of attack among the hindrance of his breathing: Bruce’s hands affixed upon his throat. 

“…I—I’m lo-looking!” Coulson barely choked, mentally, berating himself for still being aroused throughout the assault towards his form. Consequently, the visual of a man, his partner, wavering between reality and the raged-influenced psychosis that is the Hulk before him had his attention in many ways and Bruce knew that. Bruce knew that enough that he continued to linger his emeralds upon the elder male that he held captive in several ways and each one ended in possible death. “Good. Good, continue to be a good boy and I’ll reward you.” Slightly, the grip lessen and when the euphoric liberty of air enriching his lungs; it was taken again by a blissful sought as his partner penetrated him, slowly. Immediately, Bruce trembled from the crowning delight that his thick vessel had continuously pillaged with offhanded thrusts of his hips and gave a small gasp from the response trickled from his partner. Phil had sought refuge in the nape of the other’s neck by sinking his teeth within his aggressor’s flesh as he bounced against such a strong and lively foundation. It serves the inhibitor of the Hulk a bit of normalcy as he felt that sense of hurt; a lovely distraction from the fact that body mass started to morph.

Bruce’s muscles started to expand and in return, Phil pried an eye open as he felt his back shift upward along the elevator that he to brace himself by placing his forearm on the ceiling of the lift. “Hn…B-Bruce?” Coulson gasped as his own heart was racing and his head was spinning from the fact that he was…there…in between consciousness and cloud nine. In addition, when he heard Bruce’s gruff tone, he knew, he knew that the man of science was right behind him.

“Shh...don’t worry.” Emerald hues found their way to seek darker orbs and with little control, he had left underneath the sexual and mental strain of having another entity pushing forth into awareness. Bruce mouthed a cursed, before he captured Phil in a harsh kiss as they both claimed euphoria, leaving a sultry and substantial mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you all have enjoyed my shameless filler for slash. I do apologize for not being active for such a long time. Maybe, this will make it up. :) Since, I lost the plot for this a long time ago. lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic within this fandom and it was quite fun. I hope that you all had enjoyed it. More will be coming soon!


End file.
